Partial or total lipoatrophy is characterized by insulin resistant diabetes, hypertiglyceridemia, fatty infiltration of the liver, and hypertension. The etiology of this syndrome is unknown. The alpha2 adrenergic receptor is a Gi-dependent system which normally antagonizes the lipolytic effects of beta adrenergic agonists primarily in peripheral fat depots and antagonizes alpha1.